Dévoilé!
by MselleMiya
Summary: Et si le terrible secret que tentent, tant bien que mal, de cacher les Cullen depuis une éternité avait finalement été découvert? petit One-Shot qui se passe juste avant la saga...


Salut à tous (ou plutôt à toutes)!  
Et merci pour vos reviews et ajouts de ma fic Black Sun dans vos auteurs/fictions favori(e)s et dans vos alertes... ça fait vraiment très plaisir!  
Rassurez-vous, je ne vous oublie pas et je vais évidemment continuer cette fic! J'ai moi-même très envie de découvrir en détails les pensées de notre beau vampire!^^  
J'en suis simplement arrivée à la scène fatidique que vous devez sûrement toutes attendre avec impatience alors, comme elle est délicate à écrire et que je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour ça, j'ai trouvé un bon moyen de vous faire patienter quelques peu! Mais promis, je me dépêche de l'écrire...

trêve de bavardages que je vous explique enfin... Il s'agit d'un petit one-shot qui me tourne dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà et il se passe avant le début de la saga... il est du point de vue d'Angela Weber, qui est pour moi un personnage, certes secondaire, mais très intéressant... vous découvrirez pourquoi en lisant cela... J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
Bonne lecture!  
On se retrouve à la fin? Le bouton vert, en bas, vous connaissez? Ça vous prendra entre 7secondes et quelques minutes (pour les remarques plus constructives) et en plus ça illuminera ma soirée/ mon WE...

Ah dernière chose! J'oubliais de vous rappeler le blabla courant, à savoir que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

**Dévoilé!**

Edward Cullen... pensais-je, un sourire probablement niais sur le visage, tandis que je m'installais tranquillement sur la terrasse avec un bon bouquin pour profiter au maximum de cet après-midi calme et ensoleillé du moi de Janvier... C'était d'ailleurs extrêmement rare qu'il y ait du soleil ici, à Forks, -et particulièrement en cette saison- étant donné que la bourgade, située dans l'État de Washington, était réputée pour être la plus pluvieuse de tous les États-Unis.

Edward... Edwaard... Edwaaaaard...  
Ma situation de célibataire endurcie -à cause de ma grande timidité et de ma discrétion, sans doutes- avait beau me convenir parfaitement, il n'était toutefois pas interdit de fantasmer... surtout lorsqu'on voyait cet être époustouflant de beauté et d'élégance!

Toutes les filles du lycée -célibataires ou en couples; de première ou dernière année... bref, toutes sans exception !- étaient d'ailleurs prêtes à tout pour être remarquées par le beau jeune homme.

Mais le plus surprenant était sûrement le fait que malgré sa beauté divine, il était toujours célibataire et ne semblait s'intéresser à personne d'autre qu'à lui même (sans pour autant être terriblement prétentieux) et à ses quatre frères et sœurs qui, eux, étaient d'ailleurs en couple deux par deux.

Tous les quatre étaient aussi beaux qu'Edward et se ressemblaient sensiblement, notamment de par leur peau très pâle et leurs yeux couleur ambre, bien qu'ils ne soient en réalité que demis frères et sœurs, sans liens directs puisqu'ils avaient tous étés adoptés par le docteur Cullen et son épouse...

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils prétendaient être depuis maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient arrivés ici d'Alaska.

Et, si tout le monde semblait avoir finalement accepté cette histoire et que les rumeurs allaient bon train à leur égard; pour ma part, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire! Ils me semblaient tous bien trop beaux. Emmett, le grand costaud et sa copine Rosalie, la grande blonde, avaient l'air d'être tout droit sortis d'un magazine de sport de grand luxe tandis qu'un grand nombre de mannequins se seraient très probablement damnés pour avoir l'apparence et la physionomie d'Edward, de Jasper ou même d'Alice, la petite brune. Et ils étaient aussi bien trop mystérieux pour n'être que de simples humains...

Au lycée, ils ne se mêlaient jamais à personne, ne parlaient que très rarement à leurs camarades de classe et passaient tous leurs midis installés à cinq autour de la table la plus reculée de la cafétéria. D'ailleurs, un autre fait étrange, que j'étais manifestement la seule à avoir remarqué, était qu'ils semblaient ne jamais rien manger: à la fin de la pose déjeuné, ils allaient toujours se débarrasser de leurs plateaux quasiment intacts, puisqu'ils n'avaient apparemment qu'à peine touchés la nourriture qu'ils s'étaient pourtant choisis...

Non, les Cullen n'étaient pas humains, j'en étais certaine! -ou du moins, ils cachaient un terrible secret.

J'avais d'ailleurs plusieurs hypothèses ou peut-être même quelques preuves confirmant que la famille du docteur était bien loin d'être simplement ordinaire. Mais, bien sûr, je me gardais d'en parler à mes amis et à ma famille car ils risquaient de me prendre pour une folle. Aussi, je n'y pensais que très rarement -surtout en leur présence, en particulier parce qu'un seul de leurs regards éblouissants, m'aurait fait rougir et cela m'aurait donc trahis-, d'autant plus que je devais la vie sauve à Carlisle Cullen, le jeune et très séduisant docteur très réputé de notre petite ville.

En effet, il y a de cela environ deux ans maintenant, alors que je faisais du shopping avec ma mère dans les rues Seattle, je fus subitement prise d'un terrible malaise. Je me souviens avoir eu l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur alors qu'un terrible mal de crâne me brouillait la vue... Mais ensuite, plus rien... Le trou noir!... Et pour cause, je suis, parait-il, restée quatre jours dans le coma.

À mon réveil, je ne me souvenais que de cette sensation de brûlure tandis que ma température corporelle passait rapidement et fréquemment de près de 40 à 36 degrés à peine et que je présentais approximativement les même symptômes -mais en bien pire- que pour une grippe.

Mes parents étaient morts d'inquiétude; aucun des éminents docteurs consultés ne put trouver d'explications et encore de remède à cette étrange maladie. Et aucune des prières de mon pasteur de père ne nous apporta de miracle, si bien que nous finîmes par perdre tout espoir. Le médecin qui me suivait depuis mon malaise prévoyait même ma mort prochaine, voyant que la situation ne s'arrangeait pas et que mon appétit s'était totalement envolé.

J'étais littéralement à bout -je n'avais plus ni la force ni la volonté de continuer à me battre- et alors que j'achevais ma deuxième semaine à l'hôpital et que la situation ne faisait qu'empirer, le miracle arriva enfin!

L'hôpital, fermé aux visiteurs et passé depuis longtemps en service de nuit, était totalement silencieux et je me trouvais seule dans ma chambre. J'étais complètement épuisée, pourtant, malgré l'heure tardive, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Il devait être près de minuit quand, soudain, on frappa trois coups discrets à la porte de ma chambre.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que, déjà, un magnifique ange blond, aux yeux dorés et à la peau marmoréenne s'introduisait dans la pièce, par la porte d'où émanait, depuis le couloir, une pâle clarté qui contrastait avec l'obscurité de la petite chambre.  
_Non, ce ne peut être un ange_, réalisais-je dans un bref moment de lucidité où ma température chuta une fois de plus d'un seul coup de plusieurs degrés... _Il est passé par la porte, un ange n'aurait jamais fait ça! Et puis, il aurait des ailes et une auréole s'il en avait été un! Mais il paraît si irréel!...  
_Alors que mon esprit divaguait, la peur s'empara de moi! Qui était cet homme? Que me voulait-il? Il paraissait bienveillant et terrifiant à la fois, à cause des grands cernes sous ses yeux et de son air sérieux. Je m'apprêtais à protester alors qu'il refermait la porte et allumait la lumière. Je voulus crier mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche tant j'étais éblouie par le sourire qu'il m'adressa et doucement il murmura:

_-Bonjour! Tu es bien Angela Weber, n'est-ce pas? Non, ne crains rien! Je ne te veux aucun mal! Je suis même là pour t'aider!,_ ajouta-t-il alors que j'eus un mouvement de recul et que l'envie de me cacher sous ma couette me prenait.

_-Heu... Oui, c'est bien moi. Mais … Qui... qui êt... qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez vous, en pleine nuit?, _balbutiais-je très inquiète.

_-Oh! Excuse moi! Tu as raison, je manque à tout mes devoirs, j'aurais dût commencer par là! Je me présente, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen! Je suis nouveau dans la région et je viens d'arriver d'Alaska avec toute ma famille. Esmé, ma femme en avait assez de la grande ville d'Anchorage et préfère nettement les espaces boisés, quand à mes 5 enfants, tous adolescents et adoptés depuis leur tendre enfance, voulaient revenir dans la partie principale des États-Unis... Nous avons alors choisis de nous installer ici -nous craignons le soleil à cause de notre peau trop pâle-, à Forks, où je peux donc apporter tout mon soutient à ce petit hôpital.._. _Mais, passons, je ne suis pas là pour te raconter ma vie!  
_Il avait dit tout cela d'une petite voix veloutée et envoutante. J'étais complètement absorbée par son récit et il aurait très bien pu me parler toute la nuit, je l'aurais écouté jusqu'au bout, sans en perdre une miette! Ma peur s'envola peu à peu tandis qu'il se rapprochait de mon lit. Il repris sur le même ton, tout en me faisant un sourire encore plus éblouissant que les précédents. Il avait décidément un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise.

_-Je m'intéresse beaucoup aux maladies rares et exceptionnelles et, lorsque j'ai entendu parler de ton cas, cela m'a tout de suite intrigué! et c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu venir le plus tôt possible! J'aurais dû arriver en fin de matinée et ainsi pouvoir discuter également avec tes parents mais mon vol a malheureusement eu du retard... Cependant, ma curiosité étant trop grande, j'ai décidé de venir immédiatement, ne pouvant pas attendre que l'hôpital rouvre au matin. Et, sans vouloir t'effrayer, par expérience, je sais que ce genre de maladie peut parfois entrainé la mort subite du malade, du jour au lendemain sans changement apparent de symptômes..._

_-Mais, … vous... vous savez, cela fait plus de deux semaines maintenant que j'ai eu mon malaise,_ dis-je timidement. Puis, juste avant qu'il ne poursuive ses explications, je repris pleinement conscience et réalisais que j'avais manqué mon devoir d'hôte. Me redressant sur ma couchette, j'ajoutais: _Je suis désolée, vous devez être épuisé d'avoir fait ce voyage si long depuis l'Alaska... Et moi, au lieu de vous proposer un siège, je reste sous ma couette et bois littéralement vos paroles, vous forçant à rester debout. Excusez-moi..._

-Oh, ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas! Rester debout ne me dérange pas et puis, j'ai l'habitude faire de longs voyages, ce n'est plus aussi fatiguant! Mais puisque tu me le proposes si gentiment, je vais m'approcher ce fauteuil. Non, ne bouges pas, tu es bien mieux dans ton lit!

Il alla se chercher le fauteuil de repos que mes camarades, qui étaient venus l'après midi-même pour prendre de mes nouvelles, avaient repoussé contre le mur du fond afin d'avoir plus de place autour de moi.

-Voilà, c'est parfait! Donc, tu disais que cela fait déjà deux semaines que tu es dans cet état?, me demanda-t-il, une fois installé dans le fauteuil.

-_Euh, oui à peu près. Enfin, ça a commencé très fort, puis après cela s'est très légèrement calmé et peu à peu, depuis trois ou quatre jours, ça a recommencé à empirer..._

-Étrange... très étrange, murmura-t-il. Et tandis qu'il marmonnait rapidement pour lui-même, je crus entendre, malgré moi:_ "...une forme de grippe espagnole, comme en 1918, à Chicago...je n'avais rien pu faire et sa mère n'avait pourtant pas tenu plus de six jours... alors deux semaines, c'est exceptionnel!.._." Mais ces paroles me semblait totalement insensées... la dernière phrase... Qu'est ce que cela signifiait? Cependant, cela eut été bien trop indiscret de lui poser la question. Et puis, il avait parlé si bas, que je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir bien compris! Et de toutes façon, ça ne me regardait pas, je n'aurais même pas dû écouter!

Il avait maintenant les yeux fermés et semblait être complètement plongé dans ses pensées... Je n'osais pas le déranger malgré toutes les questions qui me brûlaient la langue. Pourquoi était-ce, si étrange? Connaissait-il d'autres patients qui souffraient de la même maladie que moi? Et surtout, y avait-il un moyen de me guérir? Ou étais-je vouée à une mort certaine? …

Je crus que j'aurais immédiatement droit à une réponse très concrète à cette dernière question car, tout à coup, je ressentis une douleur atroce à la tête. C'était comme si celle-ci passait sous un rouleau compresseur et qu'elle allait explose d'une seconde à l'autre! Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une vague de chaleur déferla dans tout mon corps et je me mis à transpirer à grosse gouttes. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je ne voyais strictement plus rien. Je voulais hurler ma douleur mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de ma bouche. Quand enfin, au bout d'un temps qui me parut être une éternité, je crus que c'en était fini de moi et que j'allais mourir, quelque chose de froid -une main?- me caressa le front avant de repousser mes oreillers et de m'allonger délicatement sur le dos.  
Ce simple contact suffit d'ailleurs, curieusement, à éloigner la douleur lancinante dans ma tête et ma température corporelle diminua elle aussi. Quelques secondes plus tard, je retrouvai la vue. J'étais couchée sur le dos et le docteur Cullen me surveillait du coin de l'œil, l'air inquiet, tout en trifouillant les différents appareils médicaux (perfusion, électrocardiogramme et autres) à la tête de mon lit. Quand il vit que j'avais repris conscience, il m'adressa un petit sourire -tentative vaine pour me rassurer- et proposa de prévenir mes parents; ce que je refusais sur le champ pour ne pas les inquiéter davantage. Et puis, ils avaient vraiment besoin de repos. Pour ma part, je craignais trop de fermer les yeux et de dormir, c'est pourquoi je passais une grande partie de la nuit -ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait- à discuter de choses et d'autres avec le docteur qui m'expliqua sa recherche sur les maladies rares ou nouvelles qu'il comparait parfois avec d'autres maladies plus anciennes et souvent disparues. Il prit également quelques notes sur mes symptômes et me demanda à plusieurs reprises ce que j'avais ressenti aux différentes phases de ma maladie, et après l'étude complète de mon dossier médical, il m'expliqua que mes symptômes lui faisaient penser à une épidémie qu'il avait, m'a-t-il dit, récemment étudier. Il s'agissait de l'épidémie de grippe espagnole qui avait ravagée une partie des États-Unis en 1918... _- bizarre!_

Tout au long de cette discussion, il continuait à m'examiner et fut plusieurs fois mené à passer sa main -décidément trop froide pour un humain- sur ma peau afin de contrôler ma température, vérifier ma respiration... ou même tout simplement pour me rassurer. À chacun de ces contacts, la douleur s'estompait un peu plus -c'était inexplicable! Tellement étrange...- et je me sentais de mieux en mieux! La fatigue finit par reprendre le dessus et alors que le soleil se levait, moi, je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais vers midi, je crus d'abord avoir rêvé, puisque j'étais seule dans ma chambre et que le fauteuil de repos était de nouveau contre le mur du fond. Cependant, je vis la trousse du docteur Cullen et cela me rassura -je n'étais pas devenue complètement folle. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs dehors dans le couloir et il discutait à voix basse avec plusieurs personnes. J'entendais leurs voix par la porte entrouverte. Il devait y avoir quatre autres personnes avec lui, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disaient et de toute façon, ça ne me concernait pas, je ne connaissais pas ces voix. J'étais en pleine forme, plus aucun maux de tête ni aucune autres douleur nulle part et si mon bras n'avait pas été bloqué à cause de la perfusion, je serrais probablement sortie de mon lit! Cependant, le docteur rentra juste au moment où cette idée me traversait l'esprit, coupant court à toute autre divagation. Il vit rapidement que j'allais beaucoup mieux et me dit que d'ici quelques jours, je pourrais très sûrement sortir de l'hôpital.

Environ, une demi heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui me surpris, puisque je n'attendais aucune visites -celles-ci étaient autorisées à partir de quatorze heures seulement. Toutefois, Monsieur Cullen alla ouvrir la porte et salua la jeune femme qui se trouvait à la porte. Je reconnu la voix de cette femme comme étant l'une de celles que j'avais entendue quelques instants auparavant, mais je n'avais jamais vu cette personne. Elle était brune, de taille moyenne et avait la même peau très pâle et exactement les même yeux dorés que le docteur. Il s'agissait effectivement de sa jeune épouse, Esmé. Elle venait me proposer un plat cuisiner par ses soins -des lasagnes, qui se révélèrent d'ailleurs succulentes)- en prétextant, à raison, que la nourriture de l'hôpital devait être très mauvaise et que depuis que j'étais là, je devais en avoir franchement marre. Lorsqu'elle me tendit le plats, ma peau frôla très légèrement la sienne et j'eus donc l'occasion qu'elle était aussi froide et dure que celle de son mari...

Comme promis, quelques jours plus tard, je pus enfin rentrer chez moi, et mes parents remercièrent grandement le docteur pour s'être si bien occupé de moi et m'avoir guéri si rapidement alors que tous les autres spécialistes consultés avant lui, leur avaient affirmé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour me sauver...

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que les Cullen n'étaient pas humains et que j'avais même plusieurs preuves la dessus! Tout d'abord, leur peau trop pâle, dure, froide et en apparence sans défaut; ensuite leurs magnifiques yeux dorés qui semblaient parfois changer de couleur, même si je ne pouvais affirmer complètement ce détail: j'étais bien trop timide pour oser les regarder droit dans les yeux. Il y avait également leur démarche bien trop légère -Alice, notamment, donnait l'impression qu'elle dansait constamment lorsqu'elle se déplaçait sans pour autant que cela paraisse artificiel et même les plus grands mannequins ne lui arrivaient pas la cheville!- et même parfois trop rapide -combien de fois n'avais-je pas vu l'un d'entre eux dans un endroit alors seulement quelques secondes plus tôt, il se trouvais complètement ailleurs.  
Mais le plus étrange concernait, je crois, Edward: à plusieurs reprises, alors que pratiquement tout le lycée se trouvait rassemblé dans la cafétéria pour le déjeuné et que les nombreuses rumeurs à l'égard de sa famille se racontaient aux différentes tables, je l'avais vu lever la tête subitement -parfois, furieux parfois amusés...-pour fixer l'un ou l'autre de nos camarades alors que celui-ci était pourtant assis à plusieurs table de celle qu'il occupait avec ses quatre frères et sœurs. C'était comme s'il avait une ouïe si fine qu'il pouvait entendre les conversations à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais il y avait bien pire... j'avais la nette impressions qu'il était capable de lire dans les pensées des gens! Combien de fois n'avait-il pas fusillé du regard Jessica Stanley, une des filles du groupe avec lequel je mangeais souvent le midi et qui en pinçait particulièrement pour lui alors qu'elle n'avait fait que prononcé son nom avec un peu trop d'étoiles dans les yeux et probablement des idées assez coquines derrière la tête.

Du coup, à cause de cette hypothèse là en particulier, je ne pensais jamais à cela devant eux. Mais, si au tout début, j'étais réellement intriguée et je voulais faire des recherches approfondies pour mettre un nom sur ce qu'ils étaient en réalité, je pris rapidement conscience que c'était terriblement indiscret et que, même si, comme je le supposais, ils n'étaient effectivement pas humains, de toutes façons ils ne pouvaient être malveillant car sinon, ils nous auraient déjà fait du mal et le Carlisle n'aurait jamais était médecin!  
Alors, peu m'importait qu'ils soient telle ou telle créature mythique ou extraterrestre, puisqu'ils ne nous voulaient aucun mal!

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans la maison, derrière moi.  
_Oh Zut,_ pensais-je, _fini l'après-midi tranquille au soleil! _Mon père venait de rentrer avec les jumeaux... Et, si je fus d'abord tentée de rester au calme dans notre petit jardin, ces derniers débarquèrent bientôt en courant et en criant de vive voix. Mon père arriva derrière eux et après m'avoir lancé un petit regard désolé, il me raconta qu'il venait de rencontrer Charlie Swan, un de ses amis et accessoirement shérif de la ville, qui lui avait confirmé la rumeur qui circulait depuis quelques jours. Sa fille, Isabella Marie Swan (mais il fallait l'appelait Bella) allait bel et bien venir vivre chez lui pour un temps indéterminé mais sûrement très long puisque sa mère venait de se remarier et qu'elle avait décidé de suivre son nouveau mari à Jacksonville.

Connaissant le père, Bella risquait d'être une fille exceptionnelle! J'avais vraiment hâte de faire sa connaissance!  
Mais j'avais comme un pressentiment, quelque chose -un je ne sais quoi que j'étais incapable de m'expliquer- me disait que la situation allait changer et que l'isolement des Cullen touchait à sa fin! Que devais-je faire ? Ne rien dire et aviser en fonction de ce qui se produirait ? Ou mettre cette fille en garde, dès son arrivée, sur mes interrogations quand à l'humanité des Cullen ? Car, j'avais beau être persuadée qu'ils ne nous voulaient aucun mal, ils étaient parfois très effrayant et menaçant et je ne doutais pas du fait qu'ils pouvaient être très dangereux!


End file.
